Quests
Quests allow party members to collaborate on a long-term in-game goal. Anyone can participate in a quest, even level 1 players, but you must be in a party to participate, even if it is a party of just one person (you). * In collection quests, players are able to collect special drops by completing tasks, which count toward a party-wide total goal. * In boss battles, party members deal damage to an enemy by completing tasks, and take damage for the uncompleted dailies of all quest participants, not just their own. Players need a quest scroll to start a quest. Ian the Quest Leader will appear when you read a quest scroll. Bigger parties may have an easier time completing certain quests, but as the number of players participating in the quest increases, the risk of being damaged by another player's missed dailies increases as well. Currently, there is no limit to the number of players that can be in a party, although having more than about a dozen players in one party might create browser performance problems. Rewards on completion are not dependent on the size of the party. Some quests can only be purchased or started by a character that is a particular level (or higher), or if they have completed a prerequisite quest in a chain. However, these restrictions only apply to the person starting the quest, and lower level players in your party can still be invited to join a higher-level quest, even if they would not be able to start the quest themselves. A party can run only one quest at a time. Obtaining a Quest Some quest scrolls can be bought from the market for gems. Others are given to players automatically at certain points, such as reaching a certain level or when a world event begins. Once obtained, scrolls of this type can also be repurchased in the market. Quest scrolls associated with world events may be available for only a limited time. Once a quest scroll is in a player's inventory, however, it may be activated at any point. Quest scrolls are never given as random drops upon task completion, although it may appear this way due to one of the following related events occurring: * Your task click caused you to gain a level, and the new level was one of the levels that gave you a quest scroll. Currently, this happens when you reach levels 15 and 30. * Your first click of a task of the day triggers your cron. ** HabitRPG checks to see if your current quest is complete, and if so, confers the quest rewards. Since some quests are multi-part quests (such as the Free Yourself of the Dragon's Influence questline), you receive a quest scroll as part of your reward. ** As stated above, if a world event has started since your last cron check, you receive any quest scrolls associated with the world event (such as the Dilatory Derby quest). ** If you are higher than the level for a free quest scroll when the quest is first released, you are also awarded the scroll regardless of your current level progress. For example, a Mage who was level 47 on August 12, 2014, automatically received a copy of Dish Disaster, since they were higher than the quest's minimum level of 15. All equipment quests (quests that give you items that boost your attributes) will be given to all players once for free when they reach a certain level. In contrast, all pet quests (quests that give you eggs) will only be available for purchase with gems, to help support HabitRPG. These pets will not count towards the Beast Master achievement and are considered quest pets. You may have an unlimited number of quest scrolls in your Inventory. Also, there is no limit on the amount of times you can purchase an available quest scroll (see List of Quests table below) once you have reached the eligibility for it. This is especially useful for limited edition quest scrolls because you can buy several while they are still available. Starting a Quest #Click on the quest scroll in your inventory. #Select the "Invite party" button in the pop-up. All party members, including those who join the party before the quest starts, will be given the opportunity to accept the quest. #Either: #*Wait for all party members to accept the quest; this will automatically start the quest. Or, #*In the Party screen, under Options -> Social, select "Begin" in the quest window when the party is ready to start the quest. Only members who have accepted the quest will be included. Use this option only if some party members do not wish to participate, after all other members have accepted. ''Once you have clicked "Begin," no more party members will be able to join the quest! ''Non-participants will not be able to start a quest until the current quest is completed. Next to the "Begin" button, you will see a "Cancel" button. You can use this before the quest starts if you change your mind about wanting the quest to run or if your party asks that a different quest be run. The quest scroll will return to your inventory. If you receive a quest popup when you didn't start the quest, you can check your party list. The person who invited the party on the quest is designated the quest owner, and their name is marked with an asterisk(*). There is no special benefit for being the quest owner; the mark is so you know who has the ability to cancel the quest before it starts or to start the quest without waiting for people who aren't accepting the quest in a timely fashion. Only the quest owner has the ability to cancel or start the quest without everyone accepting it. If the quest owner voluntarily leaves the party while the quest is in the invitation stage, another party member will be automatically designated as the quest owner and will then be able to cancel or start the quest. If cancelled, the quest scroll will remain with to the original quest owner. If nobody in the party is designated the quest owner, it means the person who invited you on the quest has been removed from the party by the party leader. In that case, any party member will be able to cancel the quest before it starts, should that be necessary (e.g., to prevent the quest remaining in the invitation stage forever if there are some party members who are no longer active and who therefore never accept or reject the invitation). The quest scroll for a cancelled quest will remain with the original quest owner. Some quests can only be started if a previous quest has been completed — until you have met the prerequisites, these scrolls can be seen with a grey background. It is worth checking the level requirements for a quest. For some of the harder quests, the quest owner must be at level 30 or above; a lower-level player cannot start those quests (but can join the quest if invited by the quest owner). This is because the quest would take a very long time to complete if the only participants were lower-level players. Once all the participants have accepted or the quest owner clicks the "Begin" button, the quest will start. There's no notification when a quest begins. To find out if it has started, use your browser's refresh button to reload the party page. If you're part of the quest, your name will appear in the list of quest participants. Completing a Quest Upon quest completion, each party member that accepted the quest and remained in it until the end will receive all of the quest rewards and an achievement badge noting completion of that quest. If there are other quests in the quest chain, they will be unlocked. Even quest participants who are Resting in the Inn when the quest finishes will receive all quest rewards. Aborting a Quest The player who started the quest (the quest owner) is able to abort it by navigating to the party screen, scrolling to the bottom of the quest box, and pressing the 'Abort' button. A warning message will appear, asking for confirmation, which must be given before the quest is aborted. The quest scroll will return to the player's inventory and can be used again without additional cost. If the quest owner voluntarily leaves the party while the quest is running, another party member will be automatically designated as the quest owner and will then be able to abort the quest if desired. If aborted, the quest scroll will be returned to the new quest owner. The original quest owner will not be able to regain the quest scroll; quest owners should keep this in mind before leaving a party while their quest is running. If the quest owner is removed from the party by the party leader, a new quest owner will not be assigned. Any party member will be able to abort the quest if required (for example, if the remaining quest participants are too few or too low level to be able to complete the quest in a timely fashion). In this situation, the quest scroll for the aborted quest will be returned to the original quest owner. Quest Types Boss Quests A boss will appear in the party sidebar with HP. Completing To-Dos or Dailies will cause damage to the boss, with damage proportional to the task's value. A boss quest started at the end of the day will still accrue damage to the boss for Dailies and To-Dos accomplished before the quest was started. Any quest participant not having a Perfect Day will cause the boss to damage all quest participants. The amount of damage is based on the number and values of the uncompleted Dailies, and on the boss's strength. This damage is even applied to participant who are resting in the inn or who have already died from earlier damage. Players should be mindful of this potential extra damage, in addition to the normal damage from their own uncompleted Dailies, and may need to more frequently ask for a heal or use a Health Potion. Damage to the boss and the player is meted out at the end of each player's cron however, the damage will not show up until the player has synced their party chat page using the sync button that is next to the "send chat" button. World Bosses A world boss is the boss in a special type of quest where all users of HabitRPG are involved. All users are rewarded upon its completion, even if those who have been resting in the inn or have not used HabitRPG during the entire time of the quest. Damage is done to a world boss in the same way as to a normal quest boss: by completing To-Dos and Dailies, and by casting Burst of Flames or Brutal Smash. If you choose to Rest in the Inn during the world boss quest, you will deal no damage. Each missed Daily multiplied by the boss's Strength raises the boss's Rage. Once the boss's Rage reaches its maximum, something bad will happen! As with general quest bosses, a player's effect on a world boss's health and rage is tallied on cron. Collection Quests Collection quests entail finding a certain number of specified items through the completion of positive Dailies, To-Dos, and Habits. Any task that might result in a regular drop can also yield a quest item; however, the two drop systems operate independently (a normal drop does not necessarily accompany a quest drop and vice versa). As there is no boss to fight, no extra damage is taken from failing to complete Dailies. There are currently no limits on how many quest drops a player can receive on a given day. Rogues and other players who have obtained a high Perception may excel at collection quests because they have a higher chance of receiving drops. Even players who have not yet opened up the food, pet, and potion drop system can find quest items for collection quests; there is no minimum level required. However, low level players also have a low Perception, and as such may not find any collection items on a given day. Players will not get an instant notification when they find a quest item, but the next day (after a player's cron has run) the party page will have a tally of which items a player has collected (sync the page to see it using the sync button that is next to the "send chat" button). Unlike boss quests, a collection quest started at the end of the day does not accrue quest progress for tasks accomplished previously. Pet Quests Pet quests are a type of quest which yield pet eggs as part of the rewards. Both collection quests and boss quests can potentially be pet quests. Players who complete a given pet quest twice will be able to purchase those pet eggs in the Market.http://blog.habitrpg.com/post/79932742444/weekly-status-report-3-17-hi-guys-lemoness-here However, you can still obtain those pet eggs by completing the quest again. For example, if you want to hatch all 10 pets from a given quest, you can either complete the quest 4 times to get 12 eggs (a cost of 4 gems x 4, or 16 gems), or complete the quest 2 times to get 6 eggs and purchase the other 4 eggs (a cost of 4 gems x 2 + 4 eggs x 3, or 20 gems). It is therefore less expensive to complete the quest multiple times to get more eggs. Tip: You can use the two extra eggs you get from doing the quest the fourth time to hatch two of the eggs into mounts if you want to have both the mount and the quest pet. List of Quests - Types, Availability, and Rewards The Quests tab of the table lists all quests released to date, in their order of their release. You can sort the table by any column. Quests are available for purchase to players of all levels unless indicated otherwise in the table (however, a player must have unlocked the Market by reaching level 4 before being able to purchase any quest scroll). Players of any level can participate in a quest that another player has purchased. Quests listed as "finished" were available for a limited time. The scrolls can no longer be obtained, but players can still go on the quest if another party member has one of the scrolls saved in their inventory. The Rewards tab of the table lists the rewards earned from completing the permanently available quests. You also can sort this table by any column. Quests= |-|Rewards= Back to Top of Quest List Adding a Quest Quest ideas can be proposed on the HabitRPG Quests Trello board, and new quest lines can be discussed in the Camp. Information on how to create images for quests (e.g. boss art) can be found on the Guidance for Artisans page. You can also contribute by writing a quest on the HabitRPG Quests Trello board. External Links *Trello discussion *HabitRPG Contributing Tutorial: Adding Quests fr:Quêtes References Category:Quests Category:Parties Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Incentives Category:Bosses Category:Boss Quests Category:World Boss